mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Final War
For the written version, see The Great Final War (written version). The Great Final War (also known as Microsoft Sam and the Great Final War) is a six-episode text-to-speech comedy sci-fi series, created, written and published by Thunderbirds101. It is the final war series in the War Trilogy, serving as the direct sequel to the War in the ROFL Island Chain, picking up directly after the conclusion of the latter series. The series is complete, with all episodes uploaded to YouTube. Major Plot Elements Set immediately after the end of the previous series, Earth 2 is devastated and vulnerable to attack. The Supreme AI appears to be in control, but Microsoft Sam and his allies will not go out without a great final fight... Episode Guide WARNING: SPOILERS! Episode 1 - Aftermath The series opens right where the previous series ended. Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, the Rofl Robot, Taco, Bacon, Hacker, Shadow, and Rooster are in the catacombs underneath the Rofl Island Chain. They blast their way out and find a massive wasteland. Mike asks what they should do, and Sam uses an emergency beacon on his equipment belt. Above the planet, the Supreme AI is delighted over the Cleanser's devastation of Earth 2 until she suddenly notices the gargantuan IWAY fleet entering Earth 2's space, led by now Grand Admiral Steve Joj. The Communist Linux Penguin Army fleet is unable to fight off the attack and orders a retreat from Earth 2. The retreat is disoriented, and as a result, Commander Ubuntux is killed when his ship is destroyed. Devil's Hell Star and Satan flee to Hell. Mr. Information Robot Mark V ends up with the Supreme AI. The duo flee with a sizable fraction of the CLPA fleet to Silvaorbis, a remote planet in deep space, hundreds of light years from Earth 2. Back at Earth 2, Sam thanks Steve Joj for the support, and requests the IWAY fleet remain to defend the planet following the Cleanser attack. Joj accepts and blockades the planet, preventing any CLPA attacks. At Silvaorbis, the Supreme AI reels from her extremely costly victory. Most of her allies have either turned tail and run or are dead. Mr. Information Robot Mark V recalls that the Earth 2 Allies breezed to victory with their Roflcopter Squad, until the Cleanser struck. The Supreme AI orders the robot to begin exploring the galaxy for new recruits. The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms are also revealed to have survived, and provide bodyguard duty for the supercomputer. On Earth 2, Microsoft Sam orders construction efforts to remain on hold, for the destruction of the Supreme AI is top priority first. Scotty is revealed to have survived the Cleanser attack, but is still badly injured and must remain in hospital. Sam gets an update from one General Rofl-Soi, who announces that nations who supported the CLPA have backed off, including Virussia. Sam is pleased, but they need to find the Supreme AI before he can celebrate. A red alert then sounds: CLPA remnants are staging a sizable attack on a diamond mine in northern Canaderp. Sam orders a squad of Roflcopters, callsign FALCON TWO-FOUR, to assault the mine and eliminate the hostiles. Falcon Two-Four arrives at the mine sometime later and bombards the CLPA units, eliminating them. However, they notice unusual drilling equipment in the middle of the mine, and relay the information back to Sam. Nothing seems to be happening, so they simply destroy the equipment and extract from the area. Unknown to any of the Allies, a CLPA covert operations unit has infiltrated Cape Canaverofl, Florida. They hijack a spaceship and fly to the Orbital Rofl Laser. The unit, codename ECLIPSE, contacts the Supreme AI and declares that they are in position. The Supreme AI orders them to hold. Microsoft Sam takes a break from the clean-up effort to take a massive diarrhea dump. Bacon wants more bacon, but he is ignored. At Silvaorbis, the Supreme AI expresses anger at the CLPA unit's failure in Canaderp. The mine has been wrecked by Roflcopters, and it was the only place on Earth 2 with the minerals she requires for Operation Oblivion. She needs a distraction to occupy Earth 2's forces while she proceeds with her plan. She travels to the remains of planet Earth and fires a beam into one of the biggest asteroids. In her ship, Jokermingo0044 is resurrected, explaining his presence in Funny Windows Errors. Episode 2 - Going Hunting The Supreme AI speaks with the newly revived Jokermingo0044, ordering him to reorganize the Highway Fleet, which was previously destroyed during the war in the Republic of My. She then orders Mr. Information Robot Mark V to Soiturranna on intelligence of a possible ally on the planet. As Mark V investigates the surface of Soiturranna, he encounters Tsiklon, the founder of Virussia and the universal master of malware. To demonstrate his abilities, Tsiklon unleashes his malware upon the robot, destroying it by forcing it to endure a rapid information barrage, albeit all the information uttered is false. Tsiklon then contacts the Supreme AI, pledging his support to the Communist Linux Penguin Army. During a meeting at Soi Air Force Base, the Rofl Robot calculates that the Supreme AI fled to Silvaorbis. Microsoft Sam orders the force to proceed to the planet, but alarms sound and Grand Admiral Steve Joj of the IWAY Fleet warns that the Highway Fleet is attacking. The Speakonian Rebels launch into orbit aboard the USS Roflican Patriot,'' the ship flanked by four fighters from Patriot Wing. Patriots Three and Four are killed quickly, and the USS ''Roflican Patriot endures extreme damage. Without enough power to reach Silvaorbis, the ship crash lands on Soiturranna. The battle over Earth 2 continues with the IWAY Fleet well in control, much to the rage of Jokermingo0044. The Supreme AI ignores Jokermingo's angry rage, and then instructs Tsiklon to escort a CLPA force to the planet Cryomir. The NSA intercepts the Supreme AI's conversation with Tsiklon, and Director Jason Rofl warns Microsoft Sam while he is conversing with Emperor Soiturni Major. Sam decides to send Hacker, Shadow, Rooster, Taco, and Bacon to Cryomir to find out what the Supreme AI is doing. Soiturni Major also mentions that the Supreme Mainframe is present, but is still being repaired. This allows Microsoft Sam and his team to earn some much needed rest. As the squad of Speakonian Rebels ventures to Cryomir, their prescene is quickly compromised, forcing them to defend against the CLPA. They are confronted by Tsiklon, and Rooster's poor choice of words results in Tsiklon unleashing his malware upon the rebels, defecting the five soldiers to the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Episode 3 - Fear No Evil Microsoft Sam's attempts to contact Hacker and his squad on Cryomir fail. Frustrated, he abandons the radio at the Rofl Robot's suggetions and together they meet the Supreme Mainframe for the first time since the War in the Republic of My. The Supreme Mainframe delivers the grave news: Tsiklon has corrupted Hacker, Shadow, Taco, Rooster, and Bacon. He also mentions a new operation, codename "Operation Oblivion," a plan that involves the Orbital Rofl Laser. Sam, Mike, James Rofl, and the Rofl Robot take a ship provided by the Emperor and depart for Cryomir. At the battle over Earth 2, the IWAY Fleet begins to gain the upper hand over the Highway Fleet. Grand Admiral Steve Joj orders the attack to intensify. On Cryomir, Tsiklon gives "Highway Squad" new orders: terminate Microsoft Sam and his friends. At the same time, Sam and his team arrive but are promptly shot down by Rooster. The team survives the hard landing, but James Rofl's eyeglasses are broken. The Agency officer goes outside, only to be blinded by blurred vision and sun glare off the snow. He spots a group of people, unable to see they are the corrupted Roflcopter Squad. Unfortunately, they show no mercy to James Rofl. Hacker guns down Rofl, killing him. With no other choice, Sam flings an EMP grenade, frying Hacker's critical electronic systems. Sam reluctantly kills Hacker with a single shot from his ROFL-47. Rooster cries out, but he too is shot dead, though Sam has no regrets about this kill. Shadow demands Sam's surrender, but Bacon's mind control suddenly breaks down, Tsiklon's corruption unable to control the insanity of his bacon-obsessed mind. Shadow and Taco reluctantly surrender. Back over Earth 2, Jokermingo0044 orders scatter missiles to be launched, and they successfully deal severe damage to the IWAY Fleet. Pleased, Jokermingo contacts the Supreme AI, the latter ordering the attack to continue, as more time is needed to commence Operation Oblivion. Grand Admiral Steve Joj refuses to back down, ordering the attack to intensify even more. Shadow and Taco lead Sam's team to the mining operation on Cryomir, and they attack the mine overseer's tower. They learn the Communist Linux Penguin Army is mining a mineral known as Radovisium, a dangerous element that often unleashes "unforeseen consequences" when used in laser weaponry. Sam kills the overseer and they manage to stowaway aboard a cargo ship with their two prisoners in tow. The cargo ship, unable to raise the overseer, departs the planet anyway with a metric ton of Radovisium. Episode 4 - Scorched Earth The Highway Fleet nearly breaks through the IWAY Fleet's lines, but the attack is aborted by the orders of the Supreme AI. Microsoft Sam and the team stowaway aboard Cargo Ship Delta, the ship transporting Radovisium to an unknown destination. Mike goes off to investigate the ship and listen in on conversations. He learns the minerals are for the Orbital Rofl Laser, and that Earth 2 will be targeted in Operation Oblivion. On Cryomir, Tsiklon and a Communist Linux Penguin Army Captain discover the handiwork of Sam and his associates. Rooster and Hacker are found dead, while Shadow and Taco are missing. By searching through surveillance, they deduce the Speakonian Rebels stowed away aboard Cargo Ship Delta. Tsiklon alerts the ship of the possible threat, then informs the Supreme AI. The Supreme AI orders Tsiklon off-world for a new assignment, planning to wipe out Earth 2. Mike informs Sam of his findings. With nothing else to do for three hours, Sam tells the tale of the war that started all of this mayhem. Soiturranna's long range sensors detect a massive fleet approaching. The planet is put on alert, too late for Patriots Two and Five, immediately destroyed by the hostile forces. The Supreme Mainframe warps away to a safe distance, but the Supreme AI remotely connects to the supercomputer anyway, learning exactly what Microsoft Sam is planning. Next, Tsiklon hacks into and permanently defects the inhabitants of Soiturranna to the side of the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Over Earth 2, the IWAY Fleet comes under a massive attack and quickly buckles. Admiral Steve Joj is killed when his ship explodes. Cargo Ship Delta arrives at the Orbital Rofl Laser, and the stowaways are quickly taken into custody. A worker loads the Radovisium into the Orbital Rofl Laser, and awaits new orders. The Supreme AI mocks Microsoft Sam and gives the order to destroy Earth 2. The laser charges up and fires, but a massive explosion occurs just as the laser fires upon Earth 2. Episode 5 - Time Shift The Orbital Rofl Laser fires on Earth 2, but the resulting impact opens a time portal that sends Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, the Rofl Robot, and inexplicably Radar Overseer Scotty into a parallel universe aboard the USS Radar Overseer II. The Supreme Mainframe reveals that in the team's original universe, Jokermingo0044 died in the diarrhea infested toilet and the Supreme AI was defeated by Bacon using Scotland's dreaded EAS tones cannon. With the war won in their old universe, there remains the problem that in this new universe, if events continue on without intervention then the Supreme AI will be constructed, Earth will be destroyed by the Diarrhea Death Star, and Earth 2 will endure endless wars. The team vows to put a stop to it to prevent the wars from taking place. The team travels to Hell as Jokermingo0044 meets with Satan and the Devil's Hell Star, the former of which proposing weapons that would be used in Season 4 of Funny Windows Errors. Sam eliminates the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, then attacks the palace, shooting Jokermingo in the kneecaps before throwing him into the lava fields of Hell. Satan and the Devil's Hell Star are left to torment Jokermingo's condemned soul. The Supreme Mainframe explains that the Supreme AI was a product of the National Security Agency, but issues forced NASA to fire the rogue weapon into space. The Supreme AI was constructed on Wake Island, so the team must infiltrate the base to prevent years of warfare and destruction. Episode 6 - The Great Destroyer Microsoft Sam and the team infiltrate Wake Island to find the Supreme AI. Sam discovers the NSA working on constructing the Supreme AI, but also discovers that Scottyvich Baloneykov was one of the masterminds behind the construction. Sam kills him and captures the Supreme AI. With help from AT88TV, the EAS Tones cannon obliterates the Supreme AI, exploding into the River Thames in London. Victorious, the team prepares to leave but must make a refuel stop in Los Angeles. While refueling, Tsiklon appears after news reports indicate an unidentified virus rapidly infecting computer systems in Los Angeles. Tsiklon tries to force Sam and his team back to their old universe, but ends up cloning them. One set of copies return to the old universe, while the other ends up remaining in the parallel universe, albeit in Vancouver, Canada. After the dust settles, Tsiklon assumes the identity of the Supreme AI, vowing retaliation against Microsoft Sam in the future. Characters to Appear Note: Italics indicates the character is deceased. Protagonists THE EARTH 2 ALLIES *'Microsoft Sam '(Appears in Episodes 1-6) *'Microsoft Mike '(Appears in Episodes 1-6) *'The ROFL Robot '(Appears in Episodes 1-6) *'Bacon '(Appears in Episodes 1-4) *'Radar Overseer Scotty '(Appears in Episodes 1, 5 and 6) *'Jason Rofl' (Appears in Episode 2) *'General Rofl-Soi '(Appears in Episode 1) *'AT88TV' (Appears in Episode 6) *''Patriot Three (Appears in Episode 2, killed in Episode 2 by the Highway Fleet)'' *''Patriot Four (Appears in Episode 2, killed in Episode 2 by the Highway Fleet)'' * James Rofl '''(''Appears in Episodes 1-3, '''killed in Episode 3 by Hacker)'' *''Patriot Two'' (Appears in Episodes 2 and 4, killed in Episode 4 by the Communist Linux Penguin Army)'' *Patriot Five'' (Appears in Episode 2 and 4, killed in Episode 4 by the Communist Linux Penguin Army)'' *Grand Admiral Steve Joj '''(Appears in Episodes 1-4, ''killed in Episode 4 by the Communist Linux Penguin Army'')'' Antagonists THE COMMUNIST LINUX PENGUIN ARMY *'''Tsiklon (The Supreme AI)'' (Appears in Episodes 2-4 and 6, assumed the identity of the Supreme AI in Episode 6)'' *'Satan '(Appears in Episodes 1 and 5) *'Devil's Hell Star '(Appears in Episodes 1 and 5) *'Emperor Soiturni Major' (Appears in Episode 2, 'fate unknown)'' * ''Commander Ubuntux'' (Appears in Episode 1,''' ''killed in Episode 1 by the IWAY Fleet)'' *''Mr. Information Robot Mark V '''(Appears in Episodes 1-2, ''killed in Episode 2 by Tsiklon'')'' *Hacker '(Appears in Episodes 1-3'', killed in Episode 3 by Microsoft Sam)'' *Rooster '''(Appears in Episodes 1-3, ''killed in Episode 3 by Microsoft Sam'')'' *Jokermingo0044 '(Appears in Episodes 1-5, killed in Episode 5 by Microsoft Sam)'' *''Shadow '''(Appears in Episodes 1-4, ''killed in Episode 5 by the malfunctioning Orbital Rofl Laser'')'' *Taco '(Appears in Episodes 1-4, killed in Episode 5 by the malfunctioning Orbital Rofl Laser)'' *''The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys With Automatic Firearms '''(Appears in Episode 1, ''killed in Episode 5 by Microsoft Sam'')'' *Scottyvich Baloneykov' (Appears in Episode 6, killed in Episode 6 by Microsoft Sam)'' *''The Supreme AI '''(Appears in Episodes 1-4 and 6, ''killed in Episode 6 by the EAS Tones but identity assumed by Tsiklon'')'' Neutral *'''The Supreme Mainframe (Appears in Episodes 3-5) Locations Featured Earth 2 * The ROFL Island Chain, Atlantic Ocean * Los Angeles, California * Rofl City * Northern Canada * Cape Canaveral, Florida * The Orbital Rofl Laser Silvaorbis * CLPA Hideout Hell * Satan's Palace Soiturranna * Emperor's Palace * Underground Facilities Cryomir * CLPA Mining Operation Earth * Wake Island * Scotland * London, England * Los Angeles, California * Vancouver, Canada Trivia * The series was plagued by a series of technical problems, most notably a catastrophic hard drive failure in 2012. Intended for release and completion in 2012, the series was not completed until the end of 2014. * The series went through multiple rewrites: originally, the War in the Rofl Island Chain was supposed to conclude with Microsoft Sam kidnapped and taken away to a CLPA planet while Earth 2 was invaded by the CLPA and Hell. The first video incarnation of TGFW was tied to the Microsoft Sam Movie, but continuity problems and poor audience reception led to the cancellation of both projects. During the 2013 reboot, an early draft outlined a joint CLPA-Chinese attempt to annex the Republic of My; another draft featured the Supreme AI's destruction in the first episode only to be reconstructed almost immediately by an insane Bacon, thus creating the Supreme Bacon. * Voice actors such as Pieboy6000, AT88TV, and EASlol were originally going to provide lines for the series, but all scenes involving non-TTS voices were ultimately cut. Cancellation and continuation as a written story (January 2013) On January 10, 2013, Part 2 of Episode 1 of the Great Final War was met with overwhelmingly negative feedback. Infuriated, Thunderbirds101 deleted the video and declared the series to be cancelled. However, the series will continue as a written story, titled THE GREAT FINAL WAR. It will contain elements from both The Microsoft Sam Movie and The Great Final War, albeit with some minor to major plot changes. Series restarted (June 2013) On June 1, 2013, Thunderbirds101 decided to restart The Great Final War, but will be re-working it from the ground up. News and other updates (Rebooted series) *'June 1, 2013' - Thunderbirds101 is restarting The Great Final War ''as a video series,'' but it will require a major re-write in order to remove the excessive drama and bring back the comedic overtones that made the Republic of My and Rofl Island Chain successful. Initial planning has already begun. *'July 1, 2013' - Character list partially unveiled. *'July 10, 2013' - Plot summary for Episode 1 created. *'July 17, 2013' - Plot summary for Episode 2 created. *'July 22, 2013' - The plot summaries are deleted due to Thunderbirds101's dissatisfaction with them. He will re-write them. *'December 4, 2013' - The series is stagnant; no progress has been made since July 2013. *'December 21, 2013' - Thunderbirds101 restarts the re-writing process. *'January 2, 2014' - All episodes of the rebooted series are plotted out. New character list released. *'January 19, 2014' - Video production begins on Episode 1. *'January 23, 2014' - Script for Episode 2 completed. *'January 26, 2014' - Script for Episode 3 completed. * February 1, 2014 - Script for Episode 4 completed. * February 3, 2014 - Script for Episode 5 completed. * February 10, 2014 - Episode 1 uploaded. * May 10, 2014 - Episode 2 uploaded. * June 28, 2014 - Episode 3 uploaded. * August 23, 2014 - Episode 4 uploaded. * October 21, 2014 - Thunderbirds101 announces the series will be reduced to six episodes. * December 29, 2014 - Episode 5 uploaded. * December 31, 2014 - Episode 6 uploaded. Series complete. News and other updates (Cancelled series) *'May 4, 2012' - The Great Final War announced. *'July 2, 2012' - Thunderbirds101's hard drive fails without warning - nearly all video resources wiped out. Series put on hold until further notice. *'July 24, 2012' - Development of new script has begun. *'August 6, 2012' - Script development has been slow, thanks to writer's block. *'August 8, 2012' - First episode plotted out, plotting of second episode in progress. *'August 9, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 announces The Great Final War will be extended to seven episodes, instead of six. *'August 14, 2012' - Script development resumes after a brief hiatus. Taglines revealed. *'August 16, 2012' - Script for the first episode completed. *'August 17, 2012' - Script development begins on Episode 2. *'August 28, 2012' - Script development on Episode 2 making good progress. In Thunderbirds101's latest video, The Great Final War is slated to be 'coming soon'. *'August 29, 2012' - Script for Episode 2 completed. *'August 30, 2012 '- Script development commences on Episode 3. *'September 2, 2012' - Script for Episode 3 completed, Episode 4 script production beginning. *'September 11, 2012' - Script for Episode 4 completed. *'September 23, 2012' - Script for Episode 5 completed. *'September 25, 2012' - Script development commences on Episode 6. *'September 26, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 announces a target release for the series to begin in November or December 2012. *'September 28, 2012' - Script for Episode 6 completed. Script development commences on Episode 7. *'September 30, 2012' - Script for Episode 7 completed. Video production on Episode 1 begins. *'October 5, 2012' - Due to technical problems, Thunderbirds101 will not be providing voice work for the Great Final War, and instead will be voiced by a generic TTS voice. *'October 8, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 reports that the first episode is now six minutes long, but he's only covered two and a half pages of the fourteen page script so far. He may have to split the episode into two parts. *'November 2, 2012' - Progress has been extremely slow on the series. It is anticipated that Part 1 of Episode 1 will air in late November, barring any distractions or outside interference. *'November 18, 2012' - Estimated release date for Part 1 of Episode 1 - NOVEMBER 24 OR 25, OR DECEMBER 1 OR 2, 2012 *'November 20, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 will be uploded on December 1, 2012. *'November 30, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 is complete. *'December 1, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 uploaded. *'December 7, 2012' - The Great Final War shelved once again due to video editor ceasing to function. *'December 21, 2012' - The world fails to end and Thunderbirds101's video editor works once again. Work on the series to continue. *'December 28, 2012' - Progress on the series has been slow. *'December 31, 2012' - Work on Part 2 of Episode 1 underway. *'January 8, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 is complete. *'January 9, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 uploaded - to be made public on January 10. *'January 10, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 is released and immediately met with overwhelmingly negative reaction. The video is promptly deleted and Thunderbirds101 declares that this is the final nail in the coffin. The Great Final War is cancelled. It will instead be written out as a full story to be posted at a later date. Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:Series Category:Thunderbirds101 storyline Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101 Category:War Series Category:Wars